User blog:BeastMan14/The Greatest Hunter is the Greatest Prey! Indominus Rex vs Dark's Team
The Predators have proven themselves time and again capable of killing any opponent. But can they bring down the mighty Indominus Rex, a dinosaur created to be the apex predator? To find out, we'll compare the weapons and abilities of these warriors to determine the answer to the ultimate question! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Introduction Indominus Rex Genetically engineered from the DNA of dinosaurs such as T-Rex, Velociraptor, and Gigantosaurus, alongside the DNA of animals like frogs, cuttlefish, and potentially snakes, the Indominus Rex was created by Dr. Henry Wu in an attempt to boost interest in Jurassic World. The Indominus was born alongside a sibling, but she killed and ate it before it could hatch. Raised alone, the Indominus grew intelligent and vicious, and eventually planned its own escape. Lowering its body temperature and cloaking itself, the Indominus fooled security into opening her gate and kills all of the people sent to investigate except Owen Grady. Now free, the Indominus goes on a brutal killing spree and takes to murdering other dinosaurs for sport. Numerous people, including Jurassic World's owner Simon Masrani, die trying to stop her from reaching the heavily populated park, and she manage to release all of the pterosaurs by destroying the aviary. With all other options exhausted, InGen mercenaries, backed up by Grady's trained pack of velociraptors, are sent in to track down and eliminate the Indominus. However, the Indominus's raptor DNA enables it to convince the raptors to change sides, and they slaughter all of the mercenaries save Grady and his fellow trainer, Barry, though one of the raptors is killed. Now with allies, the Indominus rampages through Jurassic World, though Grady manages to turn the raptors back to his side and they attack the Indominus. However, the Indominus easily defeats them, killing two more of the raptors in the process, and forces park owner Claire Dearing to release the park's T-Rex. Teaming up with Blue, the head of the raptor pack, Rexy is able to back the Indominus into the pool containing the Mosasaurus, who drags it to the bottom of the pool and kills it. Dark (and his team) Dark = A newly promoted Elite Predator, Dark was one of three Predators dispatched to BG-386, a planet undergoing a massive Xenomorph outbreak, to find five Young Bloods undergoing their first hunt. With the USCM already deployed, Dark found himself having to deal with two types of prey. Stumbling upon the corpses of two of the Young Bloods, Dark set their wrist gauntlets to self-destruct and continued his hunt for the Xenomorph's Queen. Briefly spotting a Predalien inside the Hive, Dark instead found the Queen's corpse, as she had already been slain by the Rookie. Leaving the Hive, Dark pays his respects to one of his fallen allies before destroying him. Realizing he'd need better weaponry to fight the Predalien, Dark explored the ruins of a Yautja temple and salvaged the weaponry and equipment of the legendary Lord, the first Predator to ever slay a Xenomorph. Taking Lord's Gauntlet from a nearby research facility, Dark discovered that Lord was his ancestor, shortly before being ambushed by the Predalien. In a fight echoing Lord's first battle with a Xenomorph, Dark slew the Predalien and hurled it off of the roof of the research facility before setting it to explode and escaping off-world. His mission complete, and now a legend among his fellow Yautja, Dark set a course for the homeworld of the Xenomorphs, the ultimate hunt. |-| Wolf = An Elite responsible for training Young Bloods, Wolf was one of the other two Predators dispatched to BG-386 in response to a distress call by a pack of Young Bloods. Splitting up with the others after destroying a USCM ship, Wolf tracked down two more of the Young Bloods as they fought a hopeless battle against a horde of Xenomorphs in an ancient Yautja arena. Intervening too late to save the others, Wolf drove off all of the Xenomorph horde except Specimen 6, an especially intelligent Xenomorph partially responsible for the outbreak. In a brutal fight, Wolf triumphed, but arrogantly paused before finishing off Six, giving her time to recover and surprise him. Weakened, Wolf was helpless to prevent Six from putting a facehugger on him, impregnating him and creating the Predalien. |-| Unnamed third Predator = An unnamed Elite also dispatched to respond to the signal, the Predator went directly to the refinery where the Xenomorph hive was located and was killed, presumably by Xenomorphs. Dark stumbles upon it's corpse and takes it's smart disc before destroying it. Weapons and Abilities Indominus Rex *''High Intellect'': The Indominus Rex was highly intelligent, capable of laying complex traps for her prey and working her way past difficult obstacles. For instance, when confronted with the armor of an Ankylosaurus, the Indominus figured out how to get it on it's back and kill it, and was also able to engineer a means of escape by outsmarting the likes of Owen Grady, a man renowned for his skill with dinosaurs. *''Speed'': The Indominus was capable of running up to speeds of 30 mph. *''Infrared Vision'': Thanks to her snake DNA, the Indominus was capable of seeing the heat signatures of her prey. *''Teeth and Claws'': The Indominus was genetically engineered to have the strongest possible teeth and claws, with long arms that enabled her to dominate the T-Rex in a fight and teeth that could bite a hole in the supposedly safe gyrosphere. *''Camouflage'': Thanks to her cuttlefish DNA, the Indominus was capable of blending into her environment as part of her trapping process. She uses this skill, combined with her intelligence, to wipe out a squad of Jurassic World security guards. *''Heat Signature Suppression'': Thanks to her frog DNA, the Indominus can suppress her heat signature, making her much more difficult to track by traditional means. Dark's Team *''Cloaking Device'': A device that renders Predators nearly invisible to both the naked eye and most forms of detection system. Despite it's effectiveness, it's still possible to see the Predator if they're in motion, as the cloaking still leaves something of a shimmering silhouette, though it is nowhere near as obvious as the Jungle Hunter's camo from the first Predator. Interestingly, creatures that rely on other senses like smell and hearing, such as Xenomorphs, have no issue with detecting cloaked Predators. *''Dual Wrist Blades'': It's not a Predator unless it's carrying Wrist Blades, which are blades (duh) with lengths varying from six to eighteen inches long. The go-to melee weapons for Predators, they can also be fired as a last resort. *''Plasma Caster'': A weapon signifying that a Predator has reached elite status, Plasma Casters are shoulder-mounted plasma cannons capable of firing armor-piercing bursts of plasma shrapnel. Despite its strength, the Predators viewed the Plasma Caster as dishonorable, and tended to discard it when faced with a worthy opponent. *''Combi Stick'': A spear given to Predators ready to begin their first hunt, the Combi Stick is used for quick and efficient melee combat in situations where it can't be avoided. It can also be thrown like a spear. *''Smart Disc'': A razor-sharp throwing disc, the Smart Disc can be guided by Predators by marking targets. The discs, once complete with their path, return to the Predator. If it becomes stuck, all it takes is a push of a button to have it return. *''Remote Mines'': Predators regularly used remote-detonated mines to set up ambushes and catch targets by surprise. *''Bio-Mask'': The Bio-Mask is one of the major tools used by the Yautja. It contains the ability to zoom in on targets, switch between multiple views of vision such as infrared and ultraviolet, summon a targeting laser that works in sync with the Plasma caster and record audio to confuse prey. *''Wrist Gauntlet'': The control unit for a Predator's technology, the wrist gauntlet can't be removed, as it's attached to a Predator's nervous system. Most infamously, it contains a self-destruct device that Predators activate so as to prevent capture. It also contains Sat-Com, a 3D projection of some of the surrounding area. Location The battle will obviously be set on the island of Isla Nubar. The hunt will take place primarily in the jungle, but can spill over into Jurassic World. Notes *Voting ends September 4th. *Special thanks to Skully for the title card. *The Predators will not immediately be aware of the Indominus location, nor will the Indominus know they are hunting her. *Scenario: In this timeline, the Indominus survived her fight with Rexy and Blue, and managed to flee into the jungle. Now free, she continues her reign of terror throughout Isla Nubar. Meanwhile, Dark and his team are sent to hunt the ultimate dinosaur, rather than respond to the disappearance of the Young Bloods. Category:Blog posts